1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power router apparatus and a power transmission system having the power router apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, installing a local, small-scale power grid has been proposed in order to reduce losses due to long-distance power transmission and in order to realize power self-sufficiency. Examples of apparatuses and devices that can be connected to such a power grid include, a direct-current (DC) power supply, an alternating-current (AC) power supply, and loads that require different power values.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-138612 discloses a multi-terminal power conversion apparatus for asynchronously and flexibly supplying power.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-91954 discloses a power supply apparatus including a communication unit that transmits/receives information signals to/from another apparatus and a power-supply unit that supplies power to the other apparatus.